<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Champagne and Sex by emeraldvssilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959258">Champagne and Sex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldvssilver/pseuds/emeraldvssilver'>emeraldvssilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Back and Forth Time Jumps, Bearded Harry Potter, Characters in their 30s, Dad Harry Potter, Friends With Benefits, Ginny Weasley is trash, M/M, Mention of sex, Ministry of Magic likes to throw parties, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Not too explicit but read with caution, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, kind of</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:22:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959258</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldvssilver/pseuds/emeraldvssilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the upper class of the Wizarding society love to throw a good Gala, and Draco's evening always ends with him accidentally falling into bed with Harry Potter. Until it stops being an accident and starts being the reason they both find time out of their busy schedules to attend each and every event. And then Draco catches feelings and decides he's too old for this shit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>257</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Champagne and Sex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> March </em> </span>
</p><p>He could feel the heat of Potter’s stare from across the ballroom. He didn't need to look up to know that those green eyes had been following him since the moment he had arrived at the Ministry Gala, fashionably late as per usual. He had spotted Harry instantly, as he always did when they were in the same room together. He had been shrugging off the press, trying his best to keep them focused on the charity of the event rather than on himself, ever the Gryffindor. In previous times Draco would have made his way over to him, he would have handed Harry a drink and made up an excuse to wrangle him away from the reporters who were supposed to be covering the event for the society pages. Today however, he was attempting to keep his distance.<br/><br/>They had promised each other no more. In fact, they had promised each other no more after every single night of drunken debauchery. Yet, Draco always found himself with his legs wrapped around Potters hips and his tongue inside Potter's mouth. They'd always blamed it on the alcohol. Ministry Galas, Charity events, Christmas parties, New Years parties, they always came with an open bar (keeping the alcohol flowing always added zeros to the charitable cheques) and blaming it on the alcohol had always been so much easier. They both knew that they had stopped being blackout pissed drunk by at least the third time. <br/><br/>After that it had been the thrill of it, being able to get away with sneaking out in the middle of a party. Dragging each other up to one of their offices in the Ministry, or to a room in the five star hotel that had hosted the holiday events, or a cleaning closet in one of the Ancient wizarding Manors. It had been months of sneaking around, months of heated gazes flashed to each other across ballroom floors, of subtle innuendos murmured around half deaf 100 year old Witches who thought they were " <em> just absolutely charming". </em> Months of Draco trying to cut it off. Half heartedly. Because the truth was, he never felt more alive than when it was Harry <em> fucking </em> Potter slamming him into a wall and screwing him into an inch of his life. But now it really had to stop. Which was difficult with the way Potter was staring at him. With the way he was snaking in and out of the guests to make his way over to Draco. <br/><br/>He was wearing the dress robes that Draco liked, pitch black with a deep burgundy lining, simple and elegant. He looked wonderful, but nothing could compare to the Muggle-Born Integration Initiative Gala. The dress code had been Muggle Formal, Draco had turned up in a perfectly tailored, extremely expensive, charcoal grey three piece suit, with a crisp white shirt and a navy blue tie. He could admit to himself that he looked hot and had spent a good few minutes checking himself out in front of the mirror before apparating to the Ministry. Harry on the other hand, had turned up in a black tuxedo, complete with a neat bow tie and shiny black shoes, and he had looked so undeniably phenomenal. Draco had only lasted two hours before the urge to drag Potter up to his office had become too strong to ignore. That had been a brilliant night, and the thousand muggle pounds spent on the suit had been well worth it, even if he hadn't worn it for very long.<br/><br/>"Malfoy." Harry said, and he spoke the way he fucked. With a deep, gruff voice and blunt words that jumped straight to the point.<br/><br/>"Potter." Draco replied.<br/><br/>"Good party this evening."<br/><br/>"Quite. A good turnout I think." Draco said as he tried to ignore how close Harry was standing.<br/><br/>"A good cause as well." <br/><br/>"Yes, I do know how you feel about Werewolf Equality." <br/><br/>"Drink?" Harry asked, gesturing to the pop up bar across the other side of the decked out Ministry Atrium. Draco shouldn't, he really really shouldn't. Alcohol, plus Potter in dress robes, plus the knowledge that there was an empty office just a few floors above…<br/><br/>"Yes, please." Harry's hand landed on his lower back to lead him towards the bar and Draco's cheeks flushed as he remembered what those hands had been doing last time they had seen each other.<br/><br/><br/><span class="u"> <em> October<br/><br/></em> </span></p><p>The first time it had happened Draco had been the one to approach Potter. Draco had been talking to Hermione on their lunch break and he had lamented that he was never going to be accepted by Weasley and Potter. The way to Harry's good side, she had said, was to wait until their next Ministry sanctioned event where Harry would be forced to attend. Then she told Draco to stick to his side, supply him with alcohol and save him from reporters. It had worked, maybe a <em> little </em> too well. The more alcohol Harry consumed the more handsy he became. The more handsy he became the more Draco melted into his touch. Until Draco, equally drunk, was following Harry into the lift.<br/><br/>The moment the doors closed behind them Harry's hands were clenching into his robes and tugging him close insistently. Their mouths came together for the first time in a much anticipated kiss. It didn't take long before Draco was being hauled against Harry’s strong, solid body. Harry’s hands slid down Draco's waist, traced the curve of his slender hips, down the firm muscles of his thighs and around to his arse. The lift dinged at the right floor and Potter took the opportunity to squeeze and <em> lift </em> . Fucking Aurors.<br/><br/>"Merlin!" Draco gasped out against Potter's mouth, but he didn't fight it as Harry carried him down the dark corridor and pressed him against Draco's own office door. <br/><br/>"Didn't peg you as a cheater Potter." Draco had said when Harry's mouth moved away from his own and dropped down to kiss and bite at the pale skin of his neck. Draco could have kicked himself, what kind of idiot cockblocked himself by reminding his imminent shag about his wife and kids?<br/><br/>"Huh?" Potter asked, pulling back slightly and looking at Draco in confusion.<br/><br/>"The She-Weasley. Your Wife." Draco continued to dig his own cockblocking grave, but he couldn’t stop his mouth from spewing words. He had never been one to mince his words, but Potter always brought the worst out in him.<br/><br/>"Ginny and I are getting a divorce." Harry said, suddenly serious for the first time all evening, "It's been in the papers all week, where have you been?"<br/><br/>"France." Draco said honestly. He had apparated into the country that afternoon specially for the Event and hadn't had the chance to get in touch with any of his friends or colleagues. "Oh." Potter said and then after an awkward pause where Draco's hands were still fisted into the material at his shoulders and his legs were still wrapped around Harry's waist, Harry said "Do you want to keep talking about my ex-wife? Or can I fuck you now?"<br/><br/>"Continue." Draco tried to sound like he wasn't begging. He failed.<br/><br/><br/><span class="u"> <em> March<br/><br/></em> </span> Draco took the champagne flute with a steady hand. Holding it by the stem in the proper manner and tilting it towards his lips for a slow slip. If he was ever to resist Harry he needed to take it slow on the alcohol. Harry seemed to have no such intentions, he held the glass firmly around the middle and took a long deep gulp. Draco watched his throat move as he swallowed, he followed the bob of Harry's Adam's apple and tried not to swallow in response. He could feel his cheeks already starting to flush, a visceral reaction to Potter’s presence that would not be stamped down no matter how much he tried.<br/><br/>"How long do I need to be here tonight?"<br/><br/>"Oh, at least two hours. This is a good cause after all, it’s very important that people see you here."<br/><br/>"Brilliant." The sarcasm wasn't lost on Draco. <br/><br/>"If you despise them so much, why do you go to each and every one you're invited to?" Draco asked as he tilted the glass to his lips once more in the hope that his hand would hide the flush across his cheeks. He very much knew why Harry continued to grace the events with his presence, and it had nothing to do with his public image.<br/><br/>"To keep you company, wouldn't want you to be alone with this lot all night."<br/><br/>"<em>This </em> lot <em>is</em> my lot. If you've forgotten Potter? I'm quite at ease in the present company. Besides, I am not unable to find a plus one." The ' <em> as you well know' </em> was left unspoken.<br/><br/><br/><em> <span class="u">December</span><br/><br/></em> By Draco's calculation they had been fucking for three months by the time New Years Eve rolled around. Even though they only ever got together during parties and events Draco was starting to find it difficult to keep track of all of their encounters, the Christmas season never passed by without at least one Ball every weekend. There were always multiple parties to attend, one at every Ancient Wizarding Manor, and multiple charity galas that leaned into the spirit of giving that everyone seemed to feel around the holidays. As well as the formal Holiday Ball at the Ministry, which saw the invitation of foreign dignitaries and important British contacts, and then an informal Ministry staff party held at a Wizarding hotel. So suffice to say by New Years Eve Draco's sex drive was well and truly fed.<br/><br/>Then on the thirtieth of December an American visiting the Department of International Magical cooperation had bumped into him in the lift. They travelled from the top of the building down to the Atrium together and since they were both headed towards the Apparition points Draco walked with him across the gleaming tiled floor and proceeded to be his own charming self. Even after all these years people were still wary of him. The Mark on his arm still contrasted strongly against his pale skin and his countenance still resembled his Father's. So it was wonderful to have a genuine conversation with somebody who seemed to appreciate him for his personality. It happened so rarely that Draco was thoroughly engrossed in the conversation when he said-<br/><br/>"If you're here over New Years you simply must come to the New Years Eve Gala. It's always a wonderful evening and I've heard the food this year is to die for. French caterers I've been told."<br/><br/>"Alright, it's a date." The American slanted a half smile at him, flashing him with a row of pearly white teeth. Draco faltered at that, he hadn't meant to invite him as a date at all. The man was attractive there was no doubt about that, not too tall, light brown hair that was neatly styled with care, brown eyes, and a nice smile. His robes were clean and while not this season definitely would have been last season, which meant he cared about his appearance but he wasn't obsessed (not like Draco). He was nice. Attractive. But he wasn't Harry Potter. And Draco was so embroiled into this odd <em> fling </em> that he didn't even know if he could take a date. Would Potter expect them to go home together? There was never anything formal uttered between them. They never made promises of coffee, or lunch, or a drink. They just fucked from time to time. Which surely meant that Draco was single?<br/><br/>"Yes of course. A date would be lovely." Draco smiled at him and quickly gave him the information for the Gala.<br/><br/>The next night Draco arrived a little later than expected. But the American was stood waiting at the door and he politely waved off Draco’s apologies. He smiled charmingly and tucked Draco's arm into the crook of his elbow as they walked in together.<br/><br/>"Drink, Draco?" He asked and they made their way around the dancefloor. Stopping now and them for Draco to cordially introduce his date to his co-workers and other higher-ups in the Ministry.<br/><br/>Draco had barely raised the glass of whiskey to his mouth when he made eye contact with Potter across the room. Draco nodded to him in greeting before turning back to his date and laughing at something he had said, he hadn’t actually caught the joke but the people they were standing with were laughing so Draco assumed it had been something vaguely funny. Draco's hand found it's way back to his date’s arm and he was more than happy to stay that way for most of the evening.<br/><br/>"What are you doing?" Potter cornered him at eleven o'clock, when his date had left to use the restroom.<br/><br/>"I'm enjoying my evening." Draco replied.<br/><br/>"Hermione said you brought a date." It was said through clenched teeth and Draco knew he would be a little put out but he hadn't expected this level of displeasure.<br/><br/>"I did."<br/><br/>"Why?"<br/><br/>"Because he was nice and he's having to work over the holidays."<br/><br/>"You asked someone out because they were <em> nice </em> to you?" Harry asked with no small hint of incredulity.<br/><br/>"Yes Potter." Draco poked him in the chest with a single finger and his voice dropped to hiss, lest they be overheard, "Someone was nice to me. What's your problem?"<br/><br/>"We were supposed to-"<br/><br/>"<em>We </em> aren't anything, Potter. We fuck. And then we regret it the next morning. I apologise for wanting to spend my evening with someone who actually wants to say more than <em> Oh fuck Draco yes." <br/><br/></em> That had been the wrong thing to say apparently. Harry’s pupils dilated an almost impossible amount, the green of his irises taken over by the darkness of his pupils. One of Harry’s hands found the hard plane of Draco's hip, while the other wrapped around Draco's wrist to pull his finger away from his chest and slowly tug Draco closer. Draco hadn't realised how hard he had been panting until he was practically chest to chest with Harry and with every inhale he took the front of his body was almost pressed completely against Harry’s. They were tucked almost entirely behind a marble statue and Draco realised how easy it would be for Harry to lean forward and kiss him until they both couldn't remember their own names.<br/><br/>"I have a room." Potter said and he sounded almost as breathless as Draco. As though Draco was affecting Harry as much as Harry was affecting him.<br/><br/>"I have...A date." Draco replied breathlessly, pausing in the middle to release a pant. He couldn't just disappear on him, that would be so rude and he really was a lovely man.<br/><br/>"Get rid of him." Potter growled out.<br/><br/>"It's New Years Eve, at midnight he'll want to-"<br/><br/>"Get rid of him." Harry leaned close and Draco could feel his knees wobble under the onslaught of Harry’s ridiculous eyes, the smell of his pleasantly spiced cologne, and the deep gravelled growl of his low voice.<br/><br/>At midnight that night Draco wasn't experiencing a nice sweet kiss from a lovely American wizard. Instead he had his arse full of Gryffindor cock and a dastardly mouth stealing all the breath from his lungs. At least he kind of got a midnight kiss he supposed when he heard the fireworks going off in the distance. The flashes of colour lit up the sky behind the closed curtains of the five star hotel room and Draco only caught a glimpse before Potter's hand was on his cock and his eyelids were fluttering closed against the onslaught.<br/><br/><br/><em> <span class="u">March</span><br/><br/></em> "I know." Potter said stiffly, bringing Draco's attention back to the present moment. He took another swig from his glass and Draco bit back his comment about savouring champagne, he had a feeling Potter had never savoured anything in his entire life. Except maybe sex. <br/><br/>On the off chance that they had made it to a bed Potter would almost always flop over to one side after they both had finished, he would lie across the bed at an odd angle, resting wherever his body had fallen. No doubt at least one leg would always be still tangled between Draco's. His hair would be a bird's nest of impossible softness, mussed up by Draco's hands running through it and tugging on it to get Potter to do what he wanted. His chest would be rising and falling rapidly as he struggled to catch his breath and Draco wouldn't be much better off. Breathless, spent, and only a tiny bit sore. It was in these moments, between "<em>F</em><em>uck Draco I'm coming"  </em>and "<em>see you next time Malfoy" </em> that Draco had inexplicably fallen in love with Harry Potter. It had been stupid of him, but Draco found himself unable to look away from Harry's careless satiated grin. He enjoyed the way Potters fingers would absentmindedly reach out and stoke whatever skin on Draco's body they could reach, it was barely more than a quick tap of his fingers, a small pet to make sure he was alright. But Draco loved it.<br/><br/>"Kids are with Ginny tonight." Potter announced. To any bystander it was a perfectly acceptable conversation, but Draco knew better. The kids are with Ginny, my house is empty, my <em> bed </em> is empty. <br/><br/>"Marvellous, must be grand having a quiet house now and then." It translated to, <em> I'm not going home with you tonight Potter </em> .<br/><br/>"It can get lonely." <em> Come to my house Draco.<br/><br/></em> "Surely not. I find it's nice to have a bit of space every now and then." <em> No. </em> "Oh, the French ambassador has arrived, I must speak to him at once. Have a nice evening Potter."<br/><br/><br/><span class="u"> <em> January<br/><br/></em> </span> Falling in love with Harry Potter, how could he have been so stupid? He had realised it two months ago, after another night together. Harry was splayed half across the bed, his arms thrown out on either side of him and the lights overhead made the sheen of sweat on his chest glisten. Draco had said very firmly that it was the last time, that he was an adult and he needed to get on with his life. He couldn't be Potter's rebound forever. Potter had shrugged and said, okay. A month and another event later Draco was dragging himself out of Potters bed once again, "<em>we needed one last time, to get it out of our system. But that's it now, I can't do this again."  </em>He had said as he gathered up his clothing and disappeared into the bathroom to get dressed. He so wanted to continue this strange affair they were indulging in. But he couldn't stand being tucked away out of sight. He couldn't stand Potter being ashamed to be seen with him. He couldn't fix Potter and his issues, Harry needed to stand on his own two feet now that the divorced was finalised and She-Weasley was out of the house.<br/><br/><br/><span class="u"> <em> March<br/><br/></em> </span> The evening came to an end, and Draco had spent it coming up with excuses to escape from Harry's small talk. Every time his conversations ended Harry was at his side, offering him a drink and continuing their previous conversation.<br/><br/>"Malfoy." Harry found him at the coat check as he waited for the Witch behind the counter to find his belongings.<br/><br/>"Good night Potter." Draco took his coat from her with a smile and he turned on his heel and walked straight out into the night.<br/><br/>"Malfoy." Potter followed him, "Please." <br/><br/>Draco came to a stop by the curb, he had drunk far too much to feel comfortable apparating home and there didn't seem to be any black cabs in this part of London.<br/><br/>"I can't Potter." Draco said and if it sounded like he was pleading with Harry then he could always blame it on the alcohol. Harry drew close. The street was deserted, and they were late leaving the Gala so there weren't many Witches or Wizards left in the building to follow them out, for all intents and purposes they were alone. Harry's hand landed on his hip, warm and firm over his layers of clothing.<br/><br/>"Tell me you don't want me and I'll walk away. I won't bother you again." Draco opened his mouth to say the words, but they caught in the back of his throat and his lips and tongue refused to move around the syllables. He did want Harry. He wanted him so much his heart ached. But Harry wasn't ready for another real relationship, he was still healing over what Ginny had done and Draco was too old to spend the next few years waiting for him to be ready. The best thing for both of them would be a clean break, so they both could move on.<br/><br/>"You can't say it, because it's not true." Harry leaned in close and almost like they were magnetized together Draco could feel his head tilting up in response. Offering his mouth to Harry like a gift wrapped present on a silver platter, "Come home with me?" Harry murmured as the space between their mouths decreased steadily.<br/><br/>"Okay." Draco whispered at the end of a breathy exhale. Then almost immediately he was being folded into Potters arms and his mouth was being taken with a ferocity that only came from being denied for an entire evening. Draco felt Potter twist on the spot and then he was being apparated.<br/><br/>X<br/><br/>"It's a nightmare Hermione." Draco cried to her three days later as he sat on the sofa in her office and ate his lunch while she worked, "I'm in love with the sod and it's all for nought."<br/><br/>"With who?" Hermione asked lightly, and shifted the files on her desk so she could find her wand.<br/><br/>"You know I can't say who." Draco had told many people that he was sleeping with someone on a regular basis, he just hadn't told anyone that said person was Harry fucking Potter.<br/><br/>"Oh please Draco, you must think me blind." She looked up from her desk and eyed him with a raised eyebrow and pursed lips.<br/><br/>"I don't know what you're talking about." Draco said. But he had frozen, and his fork hovered in mid-air over the fillet of salmon hiding amongst the lettuce of his salad.<br/><br/>"I know it's Harry. I've known all along. He's not very good at hiding things either."<br/><br/>"Well then what do I do? We just keep falling into bed together." He stabbed at the fillet with more aggression than was necessarily called for.<br/><br/>"How should I know? You both got yourselves into this mess."<br/><br/>"I know!" Draco raised his fork in triumph, "I'll go to his office and tell him to his face that we can't continue with this any longer. It'll be much easier without the presence of alcohol I'm sure."<br/><br/>"You can't-" Draco was already halfway to his feet when Hermione spoke, "He's taken the week off, home troubles I believe, he didn’t say in so many words but Ginny seems to be circling again, sorry for what she did or some rot. Sorry to burst your bubble." She smiled at him in a way which meant that she wasn't at all sorry.<br/><br/>"I'll just go to his house then." He said stubbornly. But he dropped back down onto the sofa with a huff and continued to stab at the salmon until it disappeared into flakes amongst the lettuce. <br/><br/>"Draco," She said with a long sigh, that really seemed to emulate her suffering, "Have you even asked Harry how he feels?" <br/><br/>"I hardly think I need to. I know quite well what he's gaining from our arrangement and it has nothing to do with harbouring a deep desire to shag an ex-Death Eater for the rest of his life."<br/><br/>"Don't say those things about yourself Draco. Harry would be lucky to shag you for the rest of his life. In fact, I'd go as far as to say that he couldn't find someone more perfect for him in every way. You know, he self-deprecates too, you're a perfect match.<br/><br/>"Ha-bloody-ha, Granger."<br/><br/>"Weasley." Hermione corrected, as she always did when Draco fell back into calling her by her former last name.<br/><br/>"You'll never be a Weasley to me, don't be ridiculous. You are and always will be a Granger." Draco's response was always something along those lines and it never failed to make Hermione smile. Which she needed right now, considering she couldn't find that one bloody file that she desperately needed.<br/><br/>True to his word Draco apparated right to the boundary of the wards that surrounded Harry's house after he had finished his work day. He hadn't been very productive. He spent more time thinking about his confrontation with Harry than he did his work and he was sure he had filed at least three things incorrectly and signed off on one or two things that would definitely come back to bite him one arse at a later date. He stepped through the wards before he could second guess himself and walked right up to the red front door. Of course it was red, with a shiny gold door knob and a knocker in the shape of a lion's head roaring in suspended animation, bloody Gryffindors.<br/><br/>He took hold of the knocker and he knocked twice, sharp and firm. He heard the Potter's before he saw them.<br/><br/>"James! Away from the door, don't you dare-" Oh no, the children were home, Draco turned to flee before any of the Potter children could see him but the door was already swinging open and a short mini version of Harry Potter stood on the other side. The Mini-Potter grinned up at him with a smile that had a tooth missing to one side.<br/><br/>"Hello Sir."<br/><br/>"James! I told you not to open the door, it could be danger- Oh, Draco?" Draco stood speechless as he tried to take in the sight before him. The child that had opened the door, James the oldest, was soon joined by another boy, Albus Draco thought he was called, and they were both looking up at him with wide eyes and big grins. Harry was tall and wide, he seemed to almost fill the doorway with his broad shoulders but Draco was sure that was just his imagination. His hair was messy, his glasses were crooked, there was a stain on the front of his sweater, and he had a beard. Draco had never seen him anywhere other than at work and at the very formal parties they were both mutually invited to. Both of which Harry was clean shaven and well presented, but it seemed that on his days off he didn't bother to shave. The scruff on his chin was dark and even, a massive contrast to Draco's which always grew in uneven patches, he would never be a man who could pull off a beard. Unlike Potter. Who looked simply phenomenal. Rugged and sexy and Draco just wanted to rake his fingers through the scruff of hair that covered the line of his jaw and the curve of his cheeks. He wanted to but he wouldn't, because of the two boys who were still staring up at him and the small sleepy baby girl who was snuggled into her Father's shoulder, Lily, Draco's mind supplied.<br/><br/>"Is he a stranger, Dad? Should we shut the door?" James asked as he cranked his head up to look at his Father.<br/><br/>"No, he isn't a stranger. This is Draco, he's...a friend."<br/><br/>"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have- It's not important, I'll just see you when you're back at work. Sorry." Draco turned from the door, turning his back on the little family that he had no business getting involved with. He couldn't speak to Potter with his children around, that was just inappropriate.<br/><br/>"Draco, we were just about to sit down for dinner. Would you like to join us?" Harry called out when Draco had hardly taken two steps away from the front door.<br/><br/>"Oh, no, I shouldn't have interrupted your evening."<br/><br/>"Please Mr Draco!" James pleaded.<br/><br/>"Pleeese Mr." Albus added, when Draco turned back around the two boys were leaning so far out of the doorway that they were having to hold onto their Father's belt loops to stop themselves from falling out onto the top step. Draco found it utterly charming.<br/><br/>"Alright. If you're sure there's enough for me."<br/><br/>"Nah, you can have James' dinner."<br/><br/>"Daaaad!" <br/><br/>"Don't think you'll get away with opening the door-" James disappeared into the house, presumably to stake a claim on his place at the dining table. Harry just shook his head in amusement, "Come in Draco, there's always plenty." Harry shifted the young baby in his arms and stepped out of the way so that Draco could enter the house. Draco had to turn to the side and sidle past Harry so that the door could be closed behind him. For a split second they stood together chest to chest, their eyes were locked and many inappropriate thoughts raced through his mind. Very inappropriate considering the little girl still cuddled silently into Harry's neck.<br/><br/>"Hello there." Draco said with a smile. He gave her little hand a soft stroke with one finger and she smiled and tried to grab it.<br/><br/>Potter's house was modest, although to Draco most houses were modest. He was far too used to Malfoy Manor with its cavernous ceilings and large ballrooms. Harry's house was actually kind of lovely. From previous visits Draco knew that it had four bedrooms, a full suite bathroom and an en-suite attached to Harry's room. Upstairs each door had the children's names plastered in bright foam letters across the front, the boys’ in greens, blues and reds and Lily's in pinks and purples. The first time he had seen it Draco had commented that it was awfully sexist, what if she liked the colour blue. <em> "Shut up Draco" </em> Harry had said and he pulled him into the Master bedroom by his open belt buckle.<br/><br/>He had never had the chance to explore the downstairs area of the house. The hallway from the door leading to the front sitting room and the kitchen was lined with photos. Harry, Hermione and Ron in some, Harry and the Weasleys, Hermione and Ron's wedding day with Harry stood between his best friends wearing formal black robes with a rose pinned to his chest, looking youthful and happy. Then Draco noticed that there were some gaps in the frames, Harry and Ginny's wedding perhaps? Removed from the wall after the little adulterer finally came clean and left Harry and the children, only showing up once or twice a month to take them for a night or two. From then on nothing but baby pictures, a small child growing up into a toddler, the addition of a second and then a third, up until the present, the three children and their Father dressed in matching Christmas jumpers grinning up at the camera with a large decorated Christmas tree in the background, taken just a few months ago Draco presumed.<br/><br/>“This way Mr. Dray, come sit next to me.” Albus beckoned him down the hall, leading the way with Draco in the middle and Harry and Lily bringing up the rear.<br/><br/>“Mr Draco, Albus. You need to ask before giving someone a nickname, remember?” Harry said from behind him.<br/><br/>“I don’t mind.” Draco said quickly with a glance behind him to meet Harry’s eyes, green green eyes, “You don’t have to call me Mr. Draco, just Draco is fine.” Draco wasn’t around children very often, and he hardly knew how to act around them or speak around them, but no matter what relationship he had with Harry he wasn’t about to be cruel or mean for the sake of it. <br/><br/>“Daaad, that’s not fair!” James cried from the dining table where he had tried to secure his palace before his Dad could give away his dinner, “I saw him first! He’s my friend not Albus’s.”<br/><br/>“You can’t claim someone as your friend James. If we shuffle you both apart there will be more than enough room for Draco to sit between you both.” Draco walked into the kitchen-dining room behind Albus and Harry sidled passed him so he could put Lily in the highchair. He buckled her in quickly and skirted around the table to lift Albus into a booster seat so he could reach the table comfortably. With a little rearranging of the chairs and an extra placemat and cutlery added, Draco was sat between the two youngest Potter boys. They were staring at him from both sides, looking up at him with their mouths agape.<br/><br/>“You have white hair.” James pointed out.<br/><br/>“Yes, I do.” Draco answered. While he did so he took the plate that Harry was handing to him, sliced chicken with mash potatoes and broccoli, simple but hearty and it also smelled delicious. Draco had no idea that Harry even knew how to cook. Actually he didn’t know very much about Harry at all. Their usual conversations were based around small talk and barely concealed innuendos, as they tried to work out the fastest way to fall into bed with each other. <br/><br/>“I think it’s pretty.” Albus said, while he pushed his broccoli to one side of his plate with a look of distaste.<br/><br/>“Thank you.” Draco said with a small smile.<br/><br/>“James, stop feeding your broccoli to the plant.” Draco turned to him and sure enough Harry had caught his son midway through him spearing pieces of broccoli and attempting to flick them into the fern that sat behind his chair. Draco didn’t even know how he had seen it, he was already alternating between feeding himself and feeding the baby, with a fork in each hand.<br/><br/>From then on dinner was a rather normal affair. Lily smeared pureed broccoli all over her face, her chair and Harry’s arm. Harry had to do some major negotiations with the two boys to get them to eat even half of the vegetables on their plates, and Draco tried to be as kind and courteous to the children as he could. He answered all their questions about his hair and his name and which house he had been in in Hogwarts.<br/><br/>“I’m going to be a Gryffindor! Like my Dad!” James yelled, brandishing his fork like it was a wand.<br/><br/>“What about you Albus?” Draco asked.<br/><br/>“Huffpuff!” He shouted with a raucous giggle.<br/><br/>After dinner, when the children were getting sleepy and clingy, Harry disappeared upstairs to put the baby to bed, leaving Draco alone with the two boys on the living room couch. He sat stiffly, unsure of how to behave in such an informal setting, the dinner table was one thing, he knew what was expected of him there, but he had no idea how to go about this situation. Albus shuffled closer and leaned into his side, slumping his head against Draco’s arm as he continued to watch the television which was belting out songs and flashing colours that Draco couldn’t focus on without his eyes aching. He looked down at the young boy, would it be okay for him to put his arm around Albus’ shoulders? Would it be strange? <br/><br/>“Alright you two, bed.” Harry came into the room and hustled the boys off the sofa.<br/><br/>“I should leave. Thank you for dinner, it really was lovely.” With the absence of a child leaning against him Draco stood up quickly. Climbing to his feet and instantly lamenting the loss of the cosy sofa that had seemed to envelop him in warmth and comfort. <br/><br/>“You two, teeth, faces, pyjamas. I’ll be up in a minute.” Harry half shouted up the stairs, loud enough for his sons to hear him, but not loud enough to wake the sleeping baby. Draco sidled past him and showed himself to the door but Harry followed.<br/><br/>“You wanted to talk to me about something?” Harry asked, when Draco’s hand was already reaching for the door handle.<br/><br/>“I-Yes…”<br/><br/>“What was it?” Harry asked.<br/><br/>Draco looked at him carefully, they were standing facing each other now. In the same position they had been when Draco had entered the house, except now there wasn’t a baby wedged between them in the narrow corridor. Draco’s breath hitched in his throat as he met Harry’s gaze, his eyes still shining as brightly through the lens of his glasses as they did when he wore contacts for special occasions. Draco was close enough to see the hint of grey peeking through his hairline, the very slight sprinkle of salt and pepper throughout his otherwise black beard. This version of Potter was very very new to him. He knew Potter to be dashingly handsome and infuriatingly sexy without even trying. He knew the Potter that could make him moan and make his toes curl in pleasure. He knew sleepy Potter, drunk Potter, just fucked Potter, horny Potter...He didn’t know Dad Potter. He didn’t know the man that he had seen today, the one with a three day beard, the one who can cook, the one who laughs as his child slaps her food covered hands against his arm. He had come with the intention of breaking things off. Of telling Harry that the last time had actually been the last time, because he was getting too old to keep messing around with one and two night stands (eight, nine, ten night stand?), he wanted a future with someone. But Hermione’s words almost seemed to echo through his mind, “ <em> have you asked him how he feels?”.<br/><br/></em> “Would you like to go out for dinner? Sometime?” Draco blurted out. It had definitely not been in his plan. But he found that he didn’t have time to regret it, because Harry’s confused expression transformed into a shy grin.<br/><br/>“You sure?” Harry asked.<br/><br/>“Apparently.” Draco replied. One of Harry’s hands found its way to Draco’s hip, and Draco leaned into the warmth that he could feel radiating from that single point of contact.<br/><br/>“As a date?” He asked, and Draco could tell that he was just making sure that he was reading the situation correctly. Draco nodded, and Harry began to lean down to him. As always, like a magnet was controlling his movements, Draco’s chin tilted upwards and he found himself taking that tiny step forward, closing the small gap that had previously been between them.<br/><br/>“Yes.” Harry said a mere second before his mouth came down upon Draco’s. Draco wasn’t a novice to the desire that spread through his body and alighted each and every nerve whenever Harry touched him. But the little burning flame of hope that ignited in his chest alongside it was new.<br/><br/>“Dad!” Harry tried to jump back as Albus appeared at the top of the stairs, but he must have forgotten that they were standing in a cramped hallway because he knocked his head on the wall behind him with a sharp crack.<br/><br/>“Jesus fuck.” He hissed under his breath and Draco’s laugh was light and airy.<br/><br/>“James won’t share the toothpaste.” Albus whined.<br/><br/>“I’ll be up in a minute! Tell him I said he had to share!” Harry called up.<br/><br/>“I should go anyway.” Draco opened the door and stepped out into the night. The cool early spring air brushed across his heated and flushed skin and gave him a little relief from the almost innocent encounter that they had just shared. Well...Innocent compared to their other encounters.<br/><br/>“Good night, Draco.” Harry said with a small smile that Draco could hardly see through his rough beard.<br/><br/>“Good night, Harry.” And Draco apparated home, leaving Harry and the promise of their future date hanging in the air behind him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> April </em> </span>
</p><p> </p><p>The next time Harry lowered himself over Draco’s naked body, flushed pink from his mouth and twitching in pleasure from the rough pads of his fingers. Harry allowed himself to groan and stutter out - <br/><br/>“Fuck. Draco, love.”<br/><br/>And Draco’s heart soared out of his chest. And his hands grabbed at Harry’s shoulders. And his body arched into Harry’s hands. And everything was right and lovely and wonderful.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If anyone was brought here because of my Promise series, I am really working to crank out the next fic I'd say I'm about halfway done with it but I like to complete it before posting so that I can keep a steady update schedule. My laptop gave me the blue screen of death and it took them 2 months of back and forth to admit that it was dead and give me a new one (as per my insurance, thank god for insurance, if you haven't got it I strongly advise you to get some lol) so I'm back on track and working on it around my actual job and being Mum. </p><p>For anyone new, I really hope you enjoyed the fic. It was written as a little bit of fun while I waited for my laptop to be fixed. I had a few tropes in mind and I just had to smush them together to make this. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it :)</p><p>Also, my apologies for the formatting issues, italics seem to do crazy things to the HTML haha</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>